The Dance of Life
by Miracle-writer
Summary: Summary: The beat of the music pounded in around her ears as her hips swayed wildly on their own accord... And then when she wasn't looking... Hands against her hips, pulling pressing, caressing... and the firm, well built chest of a man behind her...
1. Let's Dance

_**The Dance of Life**_

Summary: The beat of the music pounded in around her ears as her hips swayed wildly on their own accord... And then when she wasn't looking... Hands against her hips, pulling pressing, caressing... and the firm, well built chest of a man behind her...

Miracle-writer

This is a one shot Romance between HG/DM/BZ. BE WARNED! It is rated M for a reason!

* * *

She stepped into the muggle club, and all male eyes within ten feet turned their attention to the sexy goddess now gracing them with her presence. She ignored the attention. The cat-calls that were drowned out by the music, the stares that were slapped off their faces by their dates...

This Goddess had a beauty that radiated off of her, and her clothing only accented her luscious curves. She was about 5'5'' with a long lean, but well rounded figure. She wore a stunning pair of high-heeled shoes with straps that wrapped around her legs and up to her knees. She had small ankles, muscular and very long legs that were not covered by the small black "skirt" she wore. And then up your eyes would travel, over her flat belly left completely bare. And then higher and higher, over her well rounded breasts that were not lost beneath the small red tube-top she wore. Arms sparkled with silver bangles, her neck adorned by a silver necklace with a lightning bolt charm. And then her long silky smooth chocolate hair that was lightly curled and hung down her back.

The men watched as she proceeded to the dance floor almost immediately without sparing a glance to any man. The way her body moved was hypnotic, it was enchanting, her skin glowed with a kind of paleness, her eyes a deep stunning blue that left you feeling as if you were drowning in them. Her lips were a sweet pink, and the rest of her... just perfect.

She reached the dance floor and couples parted in awe, allowing her to move swiftly to near the center of the floor. There she proceeded to allow the music to wash over her completely. It started off as just swaying, her whole body just swaying with the somewhat moderate beat of the music. She turned her head from side to side, allowing her hair to tease those watching her...

And then it started.

The music sped up dramatically and she was instantly lost within it. Her body moved with it perfectly, her hips swaying, her arms raising over her head as they bent. She allowed her hands to travel down her body, from her long tantalizing neck, through the valley of her breasts, over hips, and down to her knees, where she proceeded to dance just a little bit naughtier.

A man stepped up before her. She raised her hands, dancing with her knees slightly open and bent, and he squeezed up to her, allowing himself to dance with her. Or he tried. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and she tried to show him... To wash him in the intoxicating rhythm that called so strongly to her animalistic needs and desires...

He failed the test. She pushed him aside and danced alone again. Man after man attempted to dance with her that night... until finally one succeeded.

She had been dancing dirtily, her body shaking and moving uncontrollably, not a care in the world existed. And then she felt it. A large hand lightly touched her waist, and then extended over bare skin. She moaned in delight as she felt the man bring her strongly against his chest. His other hand grasped one of hers and trailed over it and then followed her arm to shoulder, to neck where he bent her head and then lowered his. She threw back her head excitedly, eyes closed as she felt his breath come in short hot pants that tickled her skin.

He nibbled at her neck as he grinded into her ass. She responded by pushing further into his warmth, causing him to become quite aroused. He kissed her neck and then, made a movement with his hand for his buddy to join the fun.

And so another man joined, this one darker and smirking, all of this lost to the Goddess who felt herself to be in heaven as she lifted her hands back to hold the head of the man behind her.

And then she felt it. The pelvis of yet another man, this one grinding into her from the front. She moaned as she felt the hands of the man behind her fall from tummy, to the flesh between her thighs. And then she felt the man in front of her wrap his arms around her waist and grab her ass. He lifted her up slightly, pulling her in and the man behind her followed.

She opened her eyes to find they were in a darker part of the club, a place a little less... open, where things could easily be hidden. And it was as she comprehended this, that she felt the hand between her thighs move aside the fabric of her panties to toy with her clit. He rolled it between his fingers, applying pressure as much as possible. And then he penetrated into her folds...

The man in front of her was moving her skirt up, touching bare hand to bare bottom as she wore a thong. He caressed her, and trailed his hand down a leg, to a knee that he bent and wrapped around his waist. He captured her lips in his and tore at her with a passion. A hand came from her ass to fondle a breast as it was pushed out of her tube-top and left bare.

None of this was noticed by those around them. So wrapped up in their own passion were they that they could not hear the load groans coming from her as the men continued to man handle her. They pulled at her, wanting to ravish her with everything they had. And she was lost to it. She was so enchanted by the feelings... So wrapped up in them that she could no longer support herself. Instead they held her up as they continued to bump and grind, the man behind her thrusting his hips into her to a steady rhythm that followed the music.

She felt a bolt of electricity go through her as four hands moved all over her. The man behind her had rough hands, and she knew it was him who had a hand between her legs and one on her right breast. The man before her had a hand squeezing her bottom, slapping it hard, pinching it, anything to cause hurt, pain and a redness that would not fade. It was he who so harshly pulled at her left nipple bruising her, and it was he that she felt bite into her neck and draw small trickles of blood.

And then she came. Her body shook violently as the wave of release swept through her. But they continued. For what seemed like hours they moved with her, seemingly dancing, but really causing orgasmic pleasures she had never experienced.

And then the music stopped. They let her leg fall, hands moved from her body as she drunkenly fixed her clothes, a smile on her face. Her hair was messed up, her clothes wrinkled. As she walked out the two men followed her out. Heads turned as she left ahead of most. And they new what she was Goddess of... pure pleasure and uncontrollable lust and desire.

She moved out of the club, walking to the back where the darkness in the alley would hide her... And just as she was about to apparate, two sets of hands gripped her. The man on her right, the one with the rather large and rough hands that she felt were made for her body, bent down to her ear and whispered:

"Granger, come back with us, we'll show you a good time for real..."

And her eyes turned to meet stunning silver. Blonde hair, pale as death skin, and a chiseled jaw that she had fallen in love with her final year at Hogwarts. Malfoy.

"Y-you..." she stuttered.

"Yes me" he said as he tore her from Blaise's hands and pulled her up tightly against him. He held her lower back and pushed her closer to him, his aroused manhood pushing against her belly. It was amazing how perfectly they fit together, dancing or no. She made dull not of that.

"M-malfoy... I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize Granger. I know what you are going to say... 'I'm sorry Malfoy, I lost control, It was a mistake, I cant go with you...' Yeah yeah... we know. And it wasn't a mistake. It was incredible. We pleasured you for..." he looked at his watch. "well for long enough... It's time you help relieve our pain..." and with that Blaise pushed into her lower back his own hardened member. She gasped lightly. Considered. _Life is too short to not have sex with them when offered. I'll never get this chance again to have fun with the two sex gods of Slytherin. One of which... the sex-god of all of Hogwarts._

She suddenly had a gleam in her eye, and Malfoy smirked as he apparated them.

She found herself in a room. Both men beside her now. They turned to her and began to strip themselves down. She began to do the same, turning away from them, but was stopped by Malfoy.

"You, Granger, are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen..." He lifted her hands above her head with one hand and stripped her down himself with his other hand. "Never hide yourself from me..." And he kissed her full on the mouth. The passion in it surprised her. She had wanted this for years. Ever since the beginning of 7th year when they had shared a dorm. And now she was glad of it.

She felt a man come up behind her and grasp her breasts in both hands, kneading them harshly. And then he bit her neck. She pulled her lips from Draco and cried out in pain. They both smirked.

"We should tell you," Blaise whispered, "we tend to be a little... rough." and with that he thrusted his penis into her ass.

She flinched and allowed her head to fall down against Draco's chest. It was painful. She had never felt this before. She was still a virgin. And it hurt her how painfully he thrusted in and out of her. She cried out, and then felt Draco push his member into her slightly. It was then she realized it. She was chained. Magically chains had appeared around her wrists and ankles. Draco's hands were on her waist, clenching her. She looked up into his eyes and he thrusted into her. She screamed.

Draco was slightly surprised when he pushed into her fully. She still had a barrier. And he had torn through it... And she was now crying in pain. He mentally slapped himself, and waited for her. In the mean time he captured her lips, telling her it was ok. She moaned for him to continue, and he pulled out... pushed in. And he soon caught up with Blaise. She moaned, groaned, calling out as they pushed her to the limit. She climaxed twice, both leaving her feeling as if she could die from the pleasure.

Then she felt them both release. and she sighed in pleasure, a smile on her face.

"Ok Granger. We are going to move you k?" she nodded, and Blaised grinned devilishly. the chains from her wrists dropped her, and she fell to her knees, still shaking from release. Her legs remained tied down, her knees clenched in her hands as she breathed raggedly. and then she felt a searing pain run through her scalp. And she flinched, but remained quiet. Her face was brought to a penis before her. Blaise (now the one in front) rubbed his cock along her lips, dressing them with the cum still dripping from its tip. He pushed his tip between her lips and snapped her head back, she cried out and she felt him push into her mouth.

"Now, bitch... You will pleasure me." He waited, and watched as tears streamed down her face. He slapped her. "SUCK ME BITCH! TOUCH ME!PLEASURE ME!" And she did. Her hands came up to squeeze his balls, and then they ran underneath his penis as she moved her head over his throbbing member. She sucked him hard as he pushed deeply into her mouth, and then she would loosen her grasp on him, only to tighten it again as she moved faster over him. He lost his hands in her now bushy mane of hair, pulling and pushing her head down on him.

From behind her she felt Malfoy come up underneath her. He laid down, his head between her legs. And then he called to Blaise.

"Hey man, I need her to sit on me... get what I mean."

"Yeah I gotcha..." He pulled out of her, pushed her to a sitting position so that Malfoy could hold her thighs in his hands as his mouth traveled all over her nether region. His fingers tickled her as she continued to "pleasure" Blaise. He came in her mouth twice, and she gulped him down, continuing.

Between her legs she felt Malfoy move his tongue in and out of her. And then a finger penetrated her, thrusting in and out as his lips suckled her clit.

This, was amazing, this feeling Malfoy made her feel. He gentle, yet passionate, and still rough. Blaise was uncontrollable. He slapped her around. Often times leaving bruises.

And then she lost herself to the pleasure of Draco's tongue once again... And it was then that she could not feel the lightning pain that shot through her back as Blaise cut at her with a silver dagger. Blood streamed down it's blade and he drank it lovingly, lustily. And he once again, ejaculated into her mouth for the final time that evening.

The men pulled away, lifted her, and then threw her to the bed. As her back hit the soft silk she cried out in pain, blood staining the silver sheets. And then she was being held, Draco behind her, his chest stained with her blood. His arms held her to him by the waist, where as Blaise ran his hands over her deep wounds, sucking the blood from his fingers as he thrusted into her lustfully again. It was then that she fainted, the last thing running through her mind was how she wished to be rid of Blaise, and how perfectly she and Draco fit together...

* * *

Ok, So I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sure many of you don't and that it's the worst thing you've ever read, but even if it is...I want to hear your opinions... So please, reviews are the best... Keep in mind this is my first HP fanfik, so I apologize if it sux... But there was no guarantee it was going to be great... it's not like you payed money to read this...

Miracle-writer


	2. his story

_** The Dane of Life **_

Miracle-writer

I will tell you, I honestly didn't think I would be doing this. Writing another chapter I mean. I will warn you now however. Know that I can't always update, often times because I'm to busy with school work and or things at home. So don't shoot me about it. Like I said there is no guarantee. And I wont ever give one. I appreciate reviews. I mean really appreciate them. I sometimes can get ideas from you guys or it just inspires me to see people like my stuff. And no, I'm not BSing you. I did have some questions about the dagger thing. It will be explained. If you still don't get it, review and I will explain it in my author notes the next chapter.

Thank You!

The little Goddess awoke to a room not her own. Green walls, black carpet, silver... no, red sheets. The once silver sheets, were now red. And she saw it came from her. She lifted her head, but found it was throbbing, thus she dropped it back onto the arm that was under it. wait...ARM? Now that she thought about it, there was one along her hips as well. it pulled her tightly against the firm chest of a MAN!

Ignoring the pain in her head, she turned slowly as not to wake the man behind her. Her fuzzy blue eyes met the most beautiful blonde hair. She smiled as she ran her hands through it. The man groaned as she shifted further onto her back. And then, as pain paralyzed her for a moment, everything came back. The club, the dance, the sex, and then the brutal wounds he had cut into her. Blaise had caused this pain.

"What are you thinking about?" Malfoy asked as he pulled her loser to him gently, aware of her wounds. Her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, her hands came to touch his shoulders. He nuzzled his face into her neck, smelling her intoxicating scent, and tasting her with his tongue.

"W-why d-did Blaise do that?" she asked hesitatingly. He was being so nice to her. Why? Why was he so gentle? And why had he called her beautiful last night?

"Because he has problems. Because he, like most Slytherins, have a thing for blood and pain. It was his way of pleasuring himself. Don't worry though, he's gone and most likely wont want another piece of you for awhile if at all."

"Ok. Thank you, for being so nice and gentle with me. I don't know why sine I am a muggle-born, and I know how you always ha-"

He kissed her passionately and she groaned into his mouth. He begged her lips for entrance with his tongue, and she willingly gave it to him. She allowed her hands to travel up and into his silky hair, and his hands traveled from their resting positions to along her back side which he used as leverage to pull her closer to him.

She couldn't get enough of him. He was so intoxicating, and so... so everything. Once again the thought of how perfectly they fit together blew through her mind, and she moaned deeply at the thought of them together. His hands were so large, and strong, and just so amazingly right for her. She couldn't deny that she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

And he was so lost within her. He couldn't deny his lust for her. Whether it was out of love or whether it was lust sinful lust, he did not know. But at that moment, it didn't matter. he moved a hand from her back side and down her leg which he lifted over his hips as he thrusted into her. She moaned and pulled her head back. She could feel his lips move over the very sensitive parts of her neck. She gasped as he ran his hands over her sides, just brushing the under parts of her breasts as he moved swiftly in and out of her. She allowed her hands to pull his face closer to her as he continued to travel kisses up and down her neck and collar-bone. And then she felt her self thrusting up to meet them as he flipped her gently onto her back. She cried silently as he did this, but she focused on what it was like to have him in her. He was so big she was surprised he fit within her.

"you-r... ughn... so...tight" he grunted in her ear as he flicked at it with his tongue.

"And... your so... ohh!" she moaned as he pressed deeper into her, lifting her other leg over his shoulder.

She was so surprised at how gentle he seemed to be with her. Almost as if, as if they were meant to be this way. As if they had been in love with each other for years. As if... she didn't know what else to compare this kind of feeling with. She had never experienced any of this before, and it was so exciting to know it was her once sworn enemy.

He peaked soon after her, having to hold her hips down as he did so seeing as how they seemed to have lost control to the overwhelming pleasure. He then groaned as he laid down atop her. His head curled up in the nook between neck and shoulder. He kissed her there once and then continued to pant against her as he attempted to regain breathing.

She sighed in pleasure, and stroked his back with her hands. Her fingers forming enchanting circles that he soon lost himself in. And then she watched as he lifted himself out of her, and leaned over her, his hands supporting his wait as he moved to kiss her on the lips.

"You, Gra-Hermione, are amazing." He whispered against her soft lips before he captured themin his own.

She pulled away slowly. "W-why are you so gentle with me...You make it seem as if..."

He pressed his forehead against hers as he cut her off. "As if it's right? As if this is what life is meant to be like. As if it were... Love?"

She nodded shyly and waited for him to continue. "I see I have some explaining to do then?" he asked as he picked himself up and sat down, still beneath the silky sheets. "I better start from the end of 6th year. You know everything before that. But I best explain why I didn't kill him. Why I couldn't kill him, and why I came back to school.

"As I stood facing Dumbledore, Potter only feet away though I didn't know it at the time, I was thinking. I said all these things, trying to make myself believe that I had the ability to kill him. That I could kill him. But something in me told me no. So I listened to him offer me a place in the Order, and after running with Snape, I decided I had to join you guys. I couldn't obey a man that had killed so many, and so ruthlessly. Snape was in fact in the good. He knew he had to kill Dumbledore. He hadn't told him the task because he couldn't and he had to kill him because he had made the unbreakable vow. he cried later. I remember. He had taken me to his home, and after having reported to Voldemort, he cried with me. He regretted it so much. And I felt responsible. If I had killed him, you all would have taken Snape back. you all would have believed him. And if my mother hadn't made him swear...

"So I came to the new headmistress, McGonagall (sp? why does that look so wrong?) told her of how I wanted to be a spy for you, like Snape. I soon learned that they wouldn't take Snape back. Or rather Snape wouldn't go back. Instead he worked with me. I was now working for the Order with out you or anyone but the Professor knowing. And I was given information that I, in turn, delivered to the Order. What ever information I could not get, Snape would retrieve, tell me and then I would pass it along. He risked so much. After having killed Dumbledore, he was willing to risk anything to help us win.

"And then, that summer I learned I was to be head boy. I was surprised. Surprised they would let me back even if I was working for the Order. But I came, and I saw you. Learned we were to share a dorm. And I was so afraid. When I first saw you on that train that year, 4 years ago, I knew. Knew that I had fallen in love with an angel. I forced myself to be cruel to you. I tried desperately to make it normal again. But there were those nights where I dreamed of you with me, in my bed, and we... I dreamed that you loved me, and with every passing day, I desperately hoped you did.

"I assume you remember the masked dances. the four that we organized through out the year in order to rebuild the house unity that our forefathers once shared. I danced with you at every single one. I stared at you, loved you, and I knew I was in to deep. I confided in Snape who pressured me to make it seem normal. He told me I could not make a move on you until after the war. The war we still seem to be fighting even after Voldemorts demise last year. But on those nights, I defied him with a passion..."

"that was you? You were the mystery guy who kept kissing me, and holding me, and..."

"yes. I would have taken you on anyone of those nights, but knew if I did I would be making a mistake. So I waited. And with every passing day I grew more and more in love with you. I know you can't believe it with how cruel I was... but you have to believe me. I meant none of it.

"And then last year, Potter turned 20. And it was on his birthday that he fought against the Dark Lord. It was then that he, as well as you, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, and a few others fought against us. You remember fighting me? I soon turned afterward. I fought you for just a few short minutes and then I killed the death eaters charging at you from behind. After that, I fought along side you, the rest of the Order soon apparating and knocking us all down. By the end, we had lost a few. Most of the death eaters were dead, some captured. You, Neville, and Ginny missed the end. Potter tried to stop Ginny from falling. And when he saw her black out, went crazy. He turned on Voldemort, afraid she was dead, and Killed him. He tortured him first, and watched as he struggled against him. And then he did it. Just killed him. He had done the same to my Aunt Bella. And I was glad of it. She had no reason to live.

"And now, a year later, I was able to find you at last. Blaise had wanted to come along, and he took part last night strictly because he had threatened me about it. I would rather not go into details about it. It's unimportant. But he we are. I have found the one Woman I have wanted since our seventh year."

"W-what took you so long?" she asked agitatedly.

"W-WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"What took you so long?" she asked poking his chest with a finger. "Why couldn't you get to me sooner? And why couldn't you have told me when I awoke after the battle? Why weren't you there when I awoke?"

"I was afraid." he said shamefully.

"Of what? That I would say no to the most amazing and most handsome man I had ever known? That I would say no to the one man I had loved since 7th year?"

He was shocked. The bookworm loved him. And he loved her. "well this is a day of surprises."

"I'll say." she sighed. "Did you know Harry and Ginny got married just a month ago? And Ron and Lavender are engaged. Neville and Luna were married almost immediately after the battle. No one even knew that they were dating." she giggled.

"Well I knew about Potty and Weaselette." She scowled at him for this and he laughed. "Don't worry about it. I suppose Harry didnt tell you that he and I got stuck as Auror partners?"

She gasped. "NO! HE DIDN'T! I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM!" and with that she sprung out of the bed, still nude and running for the door. and just as she was about to turn the doorknob, she fell to the floor, her body shaking in pain.

Malfoy was up and with her in a matter of seconds. He slowly lifted her up as he noticed that the wounds on her back were bleeding more now. He sighed and pointed this out to her.

"Do you mind helping me heal them? I can't do it myself."

"I thought you were a healer." he looked at her skeptically. And she huffed at him.

"of course I am! It's harder to heal yourself. especially if you can't see the wounds!" she said exasperatedly as if he were suppost to know this.

"Ok." and with that he laid her on her stomach on the bed. he trailed his hands down from her head to her lower back. "you are so perfect." he whispered in her ear huskily.

she shivered. "Just get on with it Draco, I'm so tired of the pain your friend caused. And I'm not much into three-ways you know. Especially with psycho people."

"hey I am not psycho! And for your info, no one but me is touching this ass ever again." and he smacked her backside. she giggled as he continued. "or any of you for that matter. I own you now. Insert evil laugh here." he smiled as he heard her laugh at what he said.

"most people would actually laugh."

"I'm not most people." and with that he swooped his wand down over her cuts and they closed up, the dried blood remaining. "I think it's time for a bath my love..."

"yeah I want to feel squeaky clean again..."

Ok folks... hope you all liked it. If you have any questions please just review. I will answer questions in my next chapter. I'm not so sure how great this chapter is, or if it follows HBP ok or not. I promised myself I wouldn't do a second chapter and here I am... pleasing you all and breaking my promise... sigh. Ok. Thanx for the reviews yall.

Miracle-writer


	3. Squeaky Clean

_** The Dance of Life **_

Miracle-writer

I was surprised at how many of you enjoyed this. I wasn't expecting to have to write another chapter. But dude is the pressure on. Just know that tomorrow I have a shit load of homework and can not allow myself to write. I enjoyed the reviews, and highly doubt anyone reads these author notes. I mean who would want to? You want to get right to the good stuff I know. So anyways.

NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. But I do own Draco. In fact my name is branded into his ass in scrolly pretty purple letters... I wish.

Remember that this is rated M for a reason...

"I want to take a shower"

"so do I"

"Ok then, I will take a bath"

"I want to take a bath"

"No... you said you wanted to take a shower. I want to take the bath."

"Then I want to take a bath."

"BUT I SAID I WANTED THE BATH!"

"SO DO I!"

"FINE! I will be the bigger person and take the shower."

"My darling, you could not be cough the bigger person if you know what I mean. And I want the shower."

"WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR GOD DAMN MIND ALREADY,DRACO!"

"I have. I thought a brain such as yourself could have figured out that where ever you go, I go."

"B-bu-"

"no, butts. I already have two..." he smirked as he slapped her's. "I've already seen you naked. hell, your standing here naked. Still! I want to be with you in the shower or in the bath. Just know that I shall follow. I don't care where." Draco said matter of factly, crossing his arms over his chest in a stubborn kind of way. She glared at him for a moment and was met with his smirk. She groaned, but walked over to her right where the shower was located.

She had been surprised as she walked into the heavenly bathroom. It was huge. There was a very large shower to her right, and a huge pool-like bath tub in the center of the floor. To her left were the sinks, towels and such. It was very modern. And very green. Silver accented the fixtures and the towels themselves were emerald green with a silver M embroidered on them.

She walked in, followed by a sexy God, and turned on the water. Super hot, hoping that he would leave. instead he grabbed the wash cloth from the little shelf, grabbed the soap and began washing her down. Allowing, when ever possible, to allow his fingers to trail across bare skin. She quacked in pleasure, her mind spinning lustfully around thoughts of his naked body entangled with her own.

And then she felt it. He had pressed her firmly against the wall, her face mere inches from his chest since he was taller. He lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips in his own. She groaned, trailing her hands from around his waist to his back-side, to his ahem front side, back up over his chest to where they rested themselves wrapped around his neck; her fingers lost in his hair. He groaned and lifted her up. Almost immediately her legs wrapped around his waist, as her breast trailed over his chest seductively. He purred as she began trailing her fingers over his sensitive ears. He pulled his mouth away from hers and trailed kisses down her neck to her collar-bone, continuing further. He slid her hot wet body further up the wall, her breasts meeting his face. He suckled one playfully, his teeth toying with her nipple. They hardened into peaks as he pressed deeper into her body, making her cry out in pain as she was pushed harshly into the wall. he continued licking her breasts and she moaned in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" he asked lowering his voice to tease her. She nodded slowly and waited for him to continue however, was left unsatisfied as he began focusing attention else where. She groaned her displeasure, but he spoke to her as if she were a child. "now Mione, we don't get everything we want in life, this you will soon learn." She sighed and allowed him to continue with his task. She soon felt his finger penetrate her nether lips and she arched into him playfully, informing him of her pleasure. She felt him smile against her breast as he stroked her over and over, wave after wave of pleasure soaking her body. And then she felt it coming. That release she hadn't know existed until last night. The place where she felt as if her mind was off, as if nothing else existed.

"Ughn! Don't stop Draco..." She cried out to him. he once again smirked, stroked her twice, and then pulled out. He dropped her to her feet and then proceeded out the shower.

She was flustered. Why hadn't it come? why hadn't that unmatchable and unique pleasure seep throughout her body? Why had he pulled his fingers out so early? She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She watched as he grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and laughed at the look on her face.

"I told you , you can't have everything you want." she pouted at him and he laughed harder. "Nope, doesn't work sorry. try another guy." He threw a towel at her and proceeded back into the bedroom. She took the towel, and wrapped it hastily around her top. it was too small to wrap around her chest, so when she tucked in the end, it left a gaping whole that revealed the underside of her breast, and the majority of her leg. But she ignored it, following after her lover.

"W-why?"

"Why what?" he asked in response.

"Why did you tease me? Why couldn't you finish what you started?"

"Because I didn't want to. And I wanted to see that look on your face..."

She thought for a moment of one of his weaknesses. He was a male... with an ego. "Why not? Aren't you man enough to finish?"

He stopped. Turned to face her slowly, and before she knew it, found herself against the wall, her mouth covered by his. He kissed her with a passion that was untouched by anything she had previously experienced. And she felt herself victim to roaming hands as they tore at her towel, moving against her body, creating within her stomach a pool of butterflies that she wished so desperately to release. She moaned and groaned, and encouraged him to continue. He thrusted into her time and time again, reaching a pace that she couldn't believe to be human.

He had been angered by her insult. He had been so angry in fact, that he had the sudden urge to fuck her senseless. And so he did. he allowed his animalistic nature to get the better of him. Allowed his hands to bruise her hungrily tasting her flesh. But she moaned for him to continue and so, he did. He could not deny that he was being rough with her. He could not deny his need to feel dominant over her. So when they moved to the bed, he was on top. Holding her hips down as they wildly bucked up to meet his own. This wild ride of sex was so intoxicating. So lively. He could not get enough of her. She was a drug. And he was addicted. He couldn't satisfy his need for her. For her body, and ultimately, for her love.

I understand that this is a great deal shorter, but know that this was done as a last minute kind of thing. Again be aware that I may not be able to update until Monday, at which point I hope to have an actual story line… I don't want this to just be about wild sex, Don't you agree? No, you probably don't… ha-ha. But ok! I will try to have one by Monday ok? After I finish my homework! J J


	4. Table Rendevue

_** The Dance of Life **_

Miracle-writer

OK, so I'm not getting nearly as many reviews as I was hoping for,and I'm still not exactly sure why the hell I am cotinuing this god damn one shot... But whatever... Anyways, I just want to throw out there a word of thanx to those who actually reviewed... It was nice to read the encouragin words of praise... Thank you...

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did I would not be writing fanfictions about it... DUH! And I would be rich too! Which i'm not...

THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! DUH!

"So, tell me... what did Blaise threaten you about." Hermoine asked pryingly. She looked at him over her steaming cup of earl grey.

"Hm?" he asked, looking over his daily prophet, a cup of coffee in one hand. He skimmed it over with his eyes and she rolled her eyes as he pretty much ignored her.

"I said do you want to get high on some pot?"

"Yeah sure whatever..."

Again she rolled her eyes. She placed her cup of tea before her and leaned over the table, still in the nude. She layed her self down on her stomach,her legs bent at the knee, kicking behind her. She wore an innocent expression on her face as her hands rested over the table, her breasts propped ontop of them.

"Draco," she whispered seductively, and he turned his head to her and gapped. God she was beautiful...

"What are you doing on my table?"

"I was hoping for some fun..." she giggled like a school girl, flipping herself onto her back, spilling the tea of the table. The cup rolled for a moment before falling off the table to shatter. She allowed her hands to trail down th valley of her breasts, in a circle around her naval, and then down to her secret place...

Draco watched as she touched herself. Watched as she played with her clit, and then pushing a finger in her warm folds. He heard her moan. He heard her groan in need, and watched as she pushed her hips up and off the table, attempting to get in further. He watched as her breasts bounced slightly with every rock of her hips. And he couldn't control himself.

Instantly he was on the long table in the dinning room. He walked to her, spun her aroun so that her entrance was facing him, and then gently grasped her hand. He pulled her fingers out slowly and she whimpered.

"My dearest," he said, licking from her fingers her own juices, "You are never going to pleasure yourself as I can. You see," he took a finger completely into his mouth and sucked it. "Your fingers aren't nearly long enough to do the job properly. Let me show you what it really feels like." And he thrusted in. He started slow, but as she panted for him he pumped harder.

"faster Draco," she whispered. She frowned when he did not seem to hear her. "FASTER, DRACO PLEASE!" and he thrusted faster, and this time his hands did not hold her as her hips bucked up wildly to meet his own. He felt her legs shift, felt him delve deeper into her warmth as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

And then they both came...

"So... what was..." he panted. "your question?"

"What did Blaise use to get you to let him fuck me?"

He frowned at this and then pulled out, standing above her, their juices still glistening on his cock. "I'm not going to tell you..." and with that he stepped down.

"Ah! Draco! I'm sorry come here!" she kicked the closest chairse away from her and opened her legs and arms to meet him as she sat at the edge of the table. She smiled sweetly at him. And he fell into her trap.

He moved swiftly to her, kissed her passionatly and allowed his hands to move over her body. Her hips, her breasts, her ass... And then she felt his mouth traveling down her body. She shivered from the thought of their first time together...

"oh! ... ughn... mmm... oh my... god... D-dra- ah!" she was wild in her moans and words as she felt him tantalize her with his tongue. She couldn't control her self as she allowed her back to arch, one hand going down to wrap fingers within his silken hair, the other behind her, to support her as her body trembled uncontrollably.

And then as she closed her eyes, light burst out from behind them. Fireworks went off within her body as she reached the peak of pleasure. And then she felt him grin against her nether lips, and in response she smiled at him lovingly as he came up to her.

" i expect payment for that some day..."

"Very soon..." she said as he planted his lips on hers feverishly. 


End file.
